Into the Abyss
by WesDaaman
Summary: For centuries, the bottom of the deepest seas have been shrouded in mystery and superstition. Some say it is a hostile place, inhabited by the strangest Creatures. Others say that it is a prison for the most dangerous outcasts.
1. Chapter 1: Deep Prologue

Have you ever felt as though you were an outcast? For you had done terrible things you most likely are not proud of? Do you ever feel like you should be banished to a deep, dark and creepy place? But over time, you wish escape that dark prison you are trapped in? Well then you must feel the same way as the villains of this tale feel.

Now, you maybe wiser; but if you think your troubles are over, you'll soon find out that they've only just begun.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Dalgor

It was an ordinary day under the great Equestrian Ocean. Many kinds of swimming Organisms were living their everyday natural lives.

In the underwater city of Marinopolis, the local Hippocamps* were doing their everyday things. Little did any of them realize, that trouble was about to happen for all of them.

One male Hippocamp, named Dalgor, was swimming outside of the city, searching for his secret garden of fresh Kelp he had hidden from the other Hippocamps. This "secret garden" was hidden behind a few large sea mounds (underwater hills). The only other beings who new his secret were his two pet Lizard Lobsters (6 foot long, blue and red-colored Lobsters with almost Lizard-like faces and no Lobster pincers), Tooji & Mofo. He would often take his two pets to his secret garden for help with harvesting the Kelp, for Lizard Lobsters are excellent workers at digging up Kelp roots.

Dalgor made his "Come here guys" whistle to call over Tooji and Mofo. Once the two Lizard Lobsters heard their master's whistle, they new it was time to harvest and eat some more delicious Kelp.

"Okay guys", said Dalgor as soon as Tooji and Mofo hurried over to him, "Time for some more harvesting"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Dalgor, Tooji and Mofo were harvesting the Kelp, none of them even checked to realize that they were being watched. From within the shadows of a cave watched a completely bizarre-looking Creature. It looked like a pale blue Horse with small Unicorn horn on its forehead, except that it had Crustaceon-like mandibles, a long and bony Shark-like tail, two hoof-like toes on each of its four webbed feet, Great White Shark-like eyes, bony spines going down its vertebrae.

It zoomed right out of the caves shadows, startling the Lizard Lobsters and Dalgor.

"Surrender the garden now Hippocamp", hissed the Creature in a somewhat nasally voice.

"Well guys", said Dalgor to his pets, "Looks like we should really evactuate this area for while and start a new secret garden"

As soon as the Hippocamp and the Lobsters had retreated, the creepy-looking Beast swam up to the garden and started to devour that Kelp voraciously.

Meanwhile with Dalgor, he was really annoyed that that thing stole his secret spot.

"When will these tortures from that Creature and his friends end?", he moaned outloud

_To Be Continued_

* Hippocamps are legendary "Fish-Horses" from Greek Mythology. They look like blue Horses with no back legs but a Merfolk tail and a mane that looks a lot like a Fish dorsal fin.


	3. Chapter 3: Beach Fun and Suspence

On the surface of the ocean, the balance of life was undesturbed.

It was already sunny on a big beach and headin for this particular beach was the gang of eight, the represenatives of the Elements of Harmony's spirits:

Twilight Sparkle, Spirit of Magic

Rainbow Dash, Spirit of Loyalty

Rarity, Spirit of Generosity

Applejack, Spirit of Honesty

Fluttershy, Spirit of Kindness

Pinkie Pie, Spirit of Laughter

Griffy, Spirit of Friendship

Spike, Spirit of Unity

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cowabunga!", hollered Griffy, "Time for some fun in the sun!"

"I understand that a tan from the sun often makes one attractive", said Rarity, "So I shall be working on a tan so I can become even more fabulous while on this beach"

"Whatever", said Rainbow, "I'm ready for some awesome sports!"

"I'll be observing and helping the beach's wildlife", said Fluttershy.

"I'll be listening to fun beach music on the boombox I brought!", exclaimed Pinkie.

"I'll be observing the majesty of this environment's natural beauty", said Twilight.

"I'll be ready for anything fun", said Spike.

"I'll also have some sport fun", said AJ, "My legs could really use some buckin' at beach balls"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As everyone was having a good time on the beach, the most noticable thing that was happening was Griffy teaching himself how to surf the waves. He was strikingly very good at the sport.

"Is it just me?", called out Griffy, "Or is this a lot like a really wet roller coaster ride!"

He got back to the others and decided to show them all what surfing was like. It was a big enough surfboard to support 8 living Organisms.

As soon as the board was riding a really large wave, Griffy asked the others riding behind hom on the same board, "How are you all digging this!"

After the ride, they all decided that if they were going to do aquatic stuff more often, they would have to learn about the art of scuba-diving. Fluttershy taught them all how to, since she would sometimes get in the water in ponds back home. Swimming was not that easy for Griffy and Spike however.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hel-l-l-p-p-p!", gurgled a desperate voice from a more deeper undertoe, just a few more feet away from the eight.

A blue, Pony-like snout broke the surface and spoke in that same voice just a few seconds ago.

"We are in peril!", it cried out in an exhautes male voice, "Something or someone save us!"

"Don't you mean 'somepony', mister?" asked Twilight as she swam over to the Being, "Because we persume you're a drowing Pony"

The Creature than stuck his head up, it was a Hippocamp, this particular Hippocamp was Marinopolis's leader and his name was Dytoha.

"I am Dytoha", he said, "And what's a Pony anyways. I'm a Hippocamp"

"Now what's wrong sir?", asked Twilight, "You don't look like things are peaceful where you just came from"

"That's because thing's are NOT going well back in the underwater city in which I come from", replied Dytoha, "Now let tell you 8 all about it"

_To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4: Dytoha's Tale

The 8 friends were soon sitting on the beach sand, listeing to to a Fish-like Equine named Dytoha tell them of the situation back in his city while he was sitting in a tide pool he had climbed into for a better story-telling position.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Here's what happened", he said, "We, the Hippocamps, are a very peaceful species and we have always been for thousands of years through our generations. We farm Kelp and domesticate Lizard Lobsters. However, about 500 years ago, way before I was even born, six bizarre-looking Creatures were plumeting through the surface waters and down to the sea floor. They looked sort of like Hippocamps, but they had four legs instead of just two front legs like we Hippocamps have, spiny backs, they came in six different colors, had two hoof-like toes per foot, long Shark-like tails along with Shark-like eyes, gills instead of lungs and even the mandibles of a Crustacean. The six Creatures were taken by these two tall, bipedal Creatures with armor into a deep trench and attempted to guard them there. It at first seemed alright, but the prisoner Fish-Horse things then somehow escaped a few decades after and caused havoc for us Hippocamps in our city of Marinopois, trying to conquer us all for generations. Years went by, and there was no sign of those bipedal guards anywhere. Those six prisoner things now just rome the ocean freely, trying to survive on whatever resource they can find. They call themselves the 'Deep Water Steeds' for some reason"

"So why did you come to the surface in desperation?", asked Rarity.

"We you see", said Dytoha, "Just recently, a mysterious gem has fallen down into the depths of out ocean home and the Deep Water Steeds have been searching everywhere for it. They say that once they find this 'Gem of Life and Power' as they call it, it will turn them back into their original forms and they will conquer Marinopolis and after that, the world!"

"Looks like we've got another adventure afoot", said Spike.

"First", stated Dytoha, "Make me some sort of transport, for I wish to speak with your land leader about the Gem of Life and Power, if he or she knows anything about it I mean"

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Canterlot

After searching through a nearby dumpster (availible for the public)m the 8 friends found some large, flat pieces of iron roof and built as like a tank or pool for Dytoha to swim in. They also found some old rusted waggon wheels to push him in the iron tank along.

"Onward for Canterlot!", shouted Griffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the group started to depart the beach, they never seemed to notice that the cross-eyed Ditzy Doo (or Depry Hooves) was hiding behind a large boulder. When they were gone, she left the boulder and wondered to herself in fear.

"_What am I going to do!_" she screamed in her head, "_They're going to find out that I lost the Gem of Life and Power! I was just delivering to the princess after I found it in an abandoned temple on a small island until I accidently dropped it into the ocean water_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the gang reached Canterlot, the guards (as usuall) acted suspicious about both Griffy and this time, the tall square iron box on rusty wheels.

"Just let us through sirs", asked Twilight.

"Well you are the Celestia's best student", said one of the guards, "It must be some sort of friendship report or something"

"Don't forget I'm Celestia's second best student", said Griffy.

The guards just glared at him and decided to just let them all in.

"We're always watching you, savage EverFree Forest Beast", the guards said to Griffy as he and the others passed by.

"AHEM!", said Spike, giving them an angry glare, "You say all EverFree Forest Creatures are savages?"

"Oh not all of them!", replied the guards, sweating with regret from using the phrase "savage Beast of the EverFree Forest", for they had forgoten that Spike we an EverFree Forest Creature as well technically.

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 6: Deep Water Secrets Revealed

As soon as the gang reached the throne room, Celestia and Luna were there as usuall and curious about the big iron tank thing on rusty wagon wheels.

"What be the reason for this "unique" object?", asked Luna.

Just at that moment, Dytoha poked his head and front legs (well technically all his legs, since Hippocamps only have two limbs) out of the tank.

"I'm the reason!', he said happily.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"A Hippocamp?", puzzled Celestia, "What's a Hippocamp doing in a tank, out of the ocean?"

"This is Dytoha", responded Twilight, "He is the current leader of the undersea city of Marinopolis and he needs our help. He says that the Deep Water Steeds are rampaging and.."

"Did you say Deep Water Steeds?", interuppted Celestia, looking terrified, "It can't be true! I thought that those evil Ponies would remain a threat to sapient Beings no longer, but apparently I was wrong; wasn't I Luna?"

"Apparently so", sighed Luna with as much depression as her sister had.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now what's going on here?", asked Griffy, "What do you know of the Deep Water Steeds?"

"I've only told Luna here this tale", replied Celestia, "Now I shall have to tell you all"

She took a deep breath and began, "A few centuries after I had imprisoned Nightmare Moon (AKA, Princess Luna posessed by Kurayami), I noticed that six particular Pony nations had really bad dictators leading them all. I felt that something needed to be done. I first tried to just simply arrest the six dictators and throw them all in prison, but they suprisingly had enough authority and political power to set up war/seige weapons to keep the Canterlot police force out. I then had no choice, but to cast a powerful spell upon the six dictators out there: Adolf Horseler the Unicorn Pony, Neponyeon Boneparte the Earth Pony, Sattledam Horsesain the Earth Pony, Mao Zehoof the Unicorn Pony, Fidal Canterstro the Pegasus Pony and King Georgehorse III the Pegasus Pony. I had turned the 6 of them into gilled Creatures with six different colors to tell one from the other, incredibly long lifespans and many new physical characteristics and they recieved the title of 'Deep Water Steeds'. They were to be banished to a random trench in the Great Equestrian Ocean. I decided that they would need some form of security to prevent them from escaping that trench, so I reluctanly did the same thing to two Gorilla brothers named Hykor and Marnyon, but giving them greater intelligence as a bonus. They did not really seem to mind having to live the next millenium or so in a deep ocean, guarding outcasted Ponies with gills."

"So that's what those tall bipeds that my great grandfather told me about were and what the Deep Water Steeds actually are", said Dytoha.

"Wait!", asked Fluttershy nervously, "If we are going to go underwater and fight evil, than how are we expected to breathe in the salty water?"

"Well duh", interjected Rainbow, "All we need is to get our spirit armor ocean-adapted and stuff"

"Excellent suggestion", replied the two regal sisters.

_To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7: Preperation with CHIP

The 8 friends were then asked to get into Canterlot's largest fountain if they were going to get new water adapted spirit armor and powers. They activated their harmony powers and armor (in the normal version of their abilities) and got ready for this new adaptation.

Both Celestia and Luna used their magic on the water, and that newly magic-struck, sparkley water started to swirl around in the air and around the 8 hero friends.

After the water fell back into the fountain, the eight's armor had a slightly more blue tone of color to them. The armor also had these new oxygen reserves inside the chest plates and helmet over their heads made of glass but with little radio transmission things over the part where their mouths are.

"Awesome!", said Griffy through the radio prosessor mouth thing, "I feel like I could kick the whole ocean's booty!"

"I must say!", said Rarity through the radio thing, "I just love these new aquatic accessories! By the way, does mine make my flanks look big?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This may also be of good help to you", said the princesses as they handed over what looked like calcuator with a cellphone shape to it.

"What's this thing?", asked Spike through his mouth radio thing.

"This is Computerized Handheld Internal Prosessor", replied Luna, "Or C.H.I.P. for short"

"It will help guide the eight of you on your many adventures to come", added Celestia.

Once they pushed the "on" button, CHIP turned on and spoke in a computerized Brittish accent, "All systems activated and functioning properlly"

"Now we should all probably head back to the ocean," suggested Dytoha, who was still in his tank that they had pulled over to the fountain, "The city's most likely in great peril"

"But how do we all get down their in tahme?", asked Applejack.

"Request granted", responded CHIP all of a sudden and then started to transform into an enormous submarine with legs.

"Neat!", said Pinkie.

_To Be Continued_


	8. Chapter 8: Return to the Ocean

As the gang rode inside of the giant walking submarine (CHIP) to the ocean with Dytoha's tank hooked to the back end, CHIP suddenly started activating itself again.

"Incoming transmission from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna", spoke the computer voice of CHIP. And then, the cealing of the submarine projected out a green hologram with the transmission glitching slightly with the faces of both Luna and Celestia in the frame.

"We almost forgot to tell you all", spoke Luna, "We needed to tell you about this 'Gem of Life and Power' that the Deep Water Steeds are after"

"Well", asked the group in unison, "What about it?"

"We had decided to send somepony to an ancient island of lost temples to find this legendary treasure and keep it with us, safe from any evil-doers who might want its power", said Celestia.

"We had sent that cross-eyed Pegasus named Ditzy Doo to retrieve it for us", added Luna, "But apparently, she somehow lost it and apparently it's now in the ocean"

"When will that cross-eyed muffin-lover ever do something that's not so threatening to the entire world?", growled Rainbow Dash.

"Now good luck, you eight wonderful heroes", the princesses concluded

"End transmission", spoke CHIP and the hologram projection shut down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the transmission ended, the gang suddenly started hearing familiar "hello" calls from outside the walking submarine. Griffy and Applejack opened up a window hatch and looked out to see Snips and Snails racing after them.

"Is this some sort of a joke that Carrotop put you two up to?", asked Griffy.

"Just what in the hay are ya'll doin' outsahde of Ponyville, headin' towards danger?, added AJ.

"We just wanted to join in on the cool adventures you guys always have!", replied Snips.

"Uuuhh, yeah!", added Snails, "What he said!"

"Sorry but this is too dangerous for foals of your age", said Griffy, "We know that Spike's young, but he represents the Spirit of Unity"

"Well when you guys get back", Snips said, "Coulde you, specifically Applejack, send a message to your sister?"

"Fer Apple Bloom?", replied AJ, "And what mahght that be?"

"W-well", stammered Snips with sweat, "We-we-we.."

"We have crushes on her!", interupted Snails.

"Well maybe ah will", said Applejack after a 5 second pause, "Now get movin' on back to your homes now"

And after that, Griffy and AJ closed the window latch and sat back down in their seats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the submarine reached the beach, Dytoha got ready and broke that wall of his tank as hard as he could and then started quickly dragging himself back into the water.

"Meet you all in Marinopolis!", he called back to them and dove deep under the waves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHIP was now in proper submarine mode as it shot through the many depths of ocean water.

"Activate Spirit Armor", anounced CHIP and the eight friends activated their new scuba armor.

"Attention", anounced CHIP, "Mission Objective: Retrieve Gem of Life and Power"

"We know that already", responded Spike.

"Time is limited", continued CHIP, "Farewell and good luck, heroes"

The gang got prepared as the submarine started to fill up with ocean water and the large hatch bagan to open up, allowing them all to step out into the ocean itself.

_To Be Continued_


	9. Chapter 9: First Battle in the Ocean

The 8 heroes were so amazed at the natural beauty of the ocean deep as they explored with their new ocean-adapted armor on with oxygen reserves inside their armor as well. Dytoha had already caught up with them and was ready taking the eight friends to Marinopolis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we have company!", wailed Twilight as trio of large, pale gray, long-tailed, Shark-like Creatures with six Spider-like legs ambushed the 9 travelers out of nowhere.

"Spider Sharks!", cried Dytoha, "They want us out of their turf!"

"Weeeee!", squeeled Pinkie as she rode one of the Spider Shark's backs (which she somehow got on), "This fun!"

"No Pinkie!", cried Rarity as was then knocked off, "This not supposed to be fun! This is serious danger!"

"Ah think ah can handle this tussel like the back of mah head!", exclaimed Applejack as she swam fast toward the second Spider Shark and bucked it in the snout. Then, the Spider Shark got really aggitated from that kick and went insane.

Suddenly, the third Spider Shark zoomed straight towards Fluttershy and she then started to tremble with fear, but she then decided to pick up her nerve (after all, she IS an Animal lover).

"_I think I have to now conquer my fear of Sharks just like how I conquered my fear of adult Dragons_", Fluttershy thought to herself.

She then instantly jumped up, dodging the Shark's strike, and landed on its back. She then started to try and befriend it by gentlely stroke its rough-feeling skin, which automatically made it become less aggresive towards her.

"I'll go scout for the gem on this Spider Shark she called to the others as she rode her new "friend" into the gloomy depths.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the Spider Shark attack had driven Spike and Griffy off by accident. The two were behind a boulder and then tried contacting the girls with their communication chips that were already in their radio speakers over their mouths.

"Are you girls okay?", asked Spike.

"Did the Spider Sharks get you?", asked Griffy.

"Well two have retreated", replied Twilight, "But Fluttershy has tamed one"

"Sounds typical of her", said Griffy.

All of a sudden an Elephant-sized, three-eyed, blue-green, long-clawed, long-toothed, Frog-like Creauture attacked the two male heroes by jumping out from behind another rock nearby .

"Holly guacamole!", exclaimed Spike, "What is that thing!"

"I already researched in the Great Equestrian Ocean Flora & Fauna book", said Griffy as he and Spike tried to escape the Creature, "And this species' name is Super Plankton!"

Suddenly, Rainbow zoomed out of nowhere, in all of her tomboyish glory.

"I got seperated in the Spider Shark attack too!", she called to the two as soon as she got to them both, "I can now see that I'm needed!"

The Super Plankton just roared at Rainbow Dash in a roar that sounded like a combination between an Alligator roar and a Tiger roar, and tried sink its enormous fangs into her.

"Eat this you super freak!", exclaimed Rainbow as she bucked the Super Plankton in the jaw. The Super Plankton then just swam off in pain.

The three heroes trecked onwards in hopes of finding both the rest of the group and Marinopolis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Spike, Griffy and Rainbow found their five friends and Dytoha, something familiar to Dytoha emerged from the shadows.

"The Deep Water Steeds!", he cried out in fear and hid behind the group as the Deep Water Steeds revealed themselves. They all had Shark-like eyes, sharp spines going down their backs, Crustacean mandibles, two hoof-like toes on each foot with webs in between each of those two toes per foot and long Shark-like tails yet they were also all distinguished by color and unique body feature:

Adolf Horseler: Crimson red with a tiny Unicorn horn on his forehead

Neponyeon Boneparte: Yellow-green

Sattledam Horsesain: White-gray

Mao Zehoof: Pale blue with a tiny Unicorn horn on his forehead

Fidal Canterstro: Black with Whale flipper-like wings on his back

King Georgehorse III: Pale brown with Whale flipper-like wings on his back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You shall never find the Gem of Life and Power first!", snarled Horseler in a deep and hollow-sounding voice

"You will suffer our wrath if you get it first!", hissed Neponyeon in a slightly squeeky-sounding voice

"If you wish to have your lives spared, then just obey us!", spoke Horsesain in a hiss-like voice

"Prepare to fail!", spoke Zehoof in a somewhat nasally voice

"You do not want to see me at full rage, heroes!", snapped Canterstro in deep yet slightly goofy voice

"I shall just do whatever the other Deep Water Steeds want to do to you", added Georgehorse in an ignorant-like voice

And with that, the Deep Water Steeds vanished into the depths.

_To Be Continued_


	10. Chapter 10: Marinopolis

The group then spotted Marinopolis upahead. The buildings were made of stone with many windows on each side of then all and the city itself was surrounded with what looked like an enormous glass dome or an enormous air bubble.

"That's Marinopolis!", said Dytoha with pashion, "Don't about breathing while in the city, the dome is full of air and lots of it!"

As the 9 trecked towards Marinopolis, they were suddenly ambushed by a swarm of little, purple-colored Fish with Lamprey-like teeth and fins resembling knives.

"Look out!", cried Dytoha, "Those are Vampire Fish! Nasty little parasitic vermin!"

The 8 heroes quickly made force field with their combined powers to keep the Vampire Fish at bay. It worked and the little blood-suckers retreated into the gloom of the deep ocean.

"Better look out for those guys", stated Rainbow Dash as she and the rest of the group continued for Marinopolis.

"Got that right", replied Twilight, "I've had enough little parasites try and attack me lately"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The main entrance into the domed city was an odd-looking, door-like structure.

"Not to worry", said Dytoha, "This entrance is made of extremely thick bubble, so clearly nothing can break it open"

The group followed him through the doorway. As they passed through, it was as if they were ghosts going through solid walls as they moved through the bubbled entrance.

The group then deactivated their spirit armor and found that their was plenty of air to breathe inside this domed city. They also saw Hippocamps everywhere, moving on the ground by using their Dolphin-like tails to slither like a Snake while their hooves were hel up in the air for balance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey look!", exclaimed Dytoha as the Hippocamp named Dalgor (as you may remember from chapter 2 of this story) was approaching with his pets, "It's my adventurous cousin! Dalgor! And his pet Lizard Lobsters, Tooji and Mofo!"

"Why are their land Creatures behind you Dytoha?", asked Dalgor as soon as he reached the Dytoha and the 8 heroes, "Are they spies?"

"No", repsonded Dytoha, in a rather annoyed voice, "These here land-walkers are gonna save us from the Deep Water Steeds"

"Are you sure that Salango and Ihari are not our protectors already?", asked Dalgor.

"Who are Salango and Ihari?" asked Griffy.

"They are a male and female Hippocamp who think they are destined to be the best protectors of the city", responded Dytoha, "However, they more often go out on romantic dates with each other, since they apparently fell in love quite recently"

"Are they all still here?", asked Applejack.

"No", replied Dalgor, "Those two lovers actually disappeared recently and have not reported back for days now"

"We better get to saving the ocean now", said Spike and with that the group activated their ocean-adapated armor and abilites and went otuside the city for their underwater quest of a few mysteries to solve.

_To Be Continued_


	11. Chapter 11: More Enemies

As the 8 friends left Marinopolis for their mission in saving lives, they realized that the Deep Water Steeds were still at large.

The eight finally came across a range of large boulders and one with a strange inscription carved on its side that said, "Beware of the gaurdians".

"By the way it's carved..", said Twilight as she examined the carving, "..It appears to have been carved by something with claws and it also looks rather recently made. It may have been made by those missing guards of the Deep Water Steeds"

"This does not look good", spoke Rarity in fear, "I do not want any scary gaurdian Creatures to mess up my natural good looks or my spirit armor"

"Don't worry folks", appointed Griffy, "As long as we all stick together, we're unstoppable!"

"Fer once..", said Applejack to Griffy, "I respect ya'll fer that, sugar cube"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's That!", cried out Spike as a very bizarre-looking, quadrupedal predator with silver-colored skin, tall sharp spikes on its back, a short and bony tail, large Frog-like eyes, webbed three-toed feet and 3-6 inch long teeth was leaping from boulder to boulder straight towards the group.

"Dytoha said that we might encounter one of these!", exclaimed Griffy, "It's a Water Wolf!"

"DOWN BOY!", bellowed a deep voice from nowhere which suddenly made the Water Wolf stop charging toward the 8 heroes.

There, standing on the tallest rock in the boulder field, was a 20 foot-high, gray Creature on two legs with battle armor, small Walrus-like tusks, a tall staff in one of its Primate-like hands and a very threatening gaze in its eyes.

"Who are you?", he asked in that deep voice.

"Who are we?", said Pinkie in an almost joke-like fashion, "We're the 8 Elements of Harmony! Who are you?"

"I am Marnyon", the Creature spoke, "And this is my pet Water Wolf, Sufor"

"Wait!", said Twilight, "You're one of those two missing, water-breathing Gorillas that Celestia recruited long ago!"

"Yes", replied Marnyon, "I am one of those two. We left our positions to guard the Deep Water Steeds long ago, for we believed that they could not swim out of the trench successfully. Now that word has gotten out that the Deep Water Steeds have escaped, me and my brother, Hykor, are searching the Great Equestrian Ocean for the escapees"

"They escaped because they are after the Gem of Life and Power and...", started Spike.

"Wait!", interupted Marnyon as he approached the group with Sufor behind him, "The Gem of Life and Power? The legends were true! Now I can finally get out of this ocean and give that princess a piece of my mind"

"No wait", said Griffy, "You can't do this! You have a job to cover!"

"I am so tired of being trapped down here", snarled Marnyon, "So that gem is going to be mine pretty soon. Come now Sufor, we need to find the gem"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great", sighed Rainbow, "Now we have to defeat seven or eight guys now"

"I think it maybe nine", said a hollow voice from nowhere.

Out of the blackness of the depths came a 17 foot-tall, green-colored, Shrimp-like Creature.

"Remember me, heroes?", spoke the thing, "I am Kurayami, the source of all evil"

"Not this lunatick again!", cried Griffy.

"This is my Sea Monster form", spoke Kurayami, "And that gem is soon going to be mine!"

_To Be Continued_


	12. Chapter 12: Victory Under the Sea

Pretty soon, Kurayami was believing that the Gem of Life and Power was in Marinopolis, so it was trying to attack the city. Griffy, Spike, Rainbow, AJ, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie did their best to keep the master of evil at bay.

Twilight, meanwhile, was searching for the gem to be sure nothing had snagged it already. She finally spotted the gem in small crater on the seabed.

"Guys!", Twilight siad through her contacting system, "I found the gem!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just before she could even pick it up with her magic, she suddenly felt a large hand pick her up. And standing their, holding her up was the brother of Marnyon, Hykor. He looked virtually identical to his brother, except that his armor was less war-like and the only weapon he had was a metal plate with 3 sythe-like metal claws on his left hand (the one he was holding Twilight in).

"I believe that gem belongs to me", he said fiercely, "Now I can finally get out of this ocean and kill Celestia!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just then, Sufor the Water Wolf leaped out of nowhere and attacked Hykor by pouncing on him, causing the aquatic Gorilla to lose his grasp of Twilight. He quickly threw the Water Wolf off of him and Sufor ran back over to his master on the horizon of the crater, Marnyon.

"That gem is mine!", snapped Marnyon, "You are not going to take it from me, brother!"

Twilight watched in fear as the two Gorillas fought each other for the gem and completely forgot about Twilight and that the gem could be stolen. As Twilight telekinized the gem, she contacted the others.

"Uum, guys", she said, "I need back-up! I'm in the middle of a sibling rivalry!"

She then made a risky move to shoot herself above the fight with the gem and call out for help. That's when Fluttershy appeared on the scene, riding in on her Spider Shark.

"I'll take it from here", said Fluttershy as she caught the gem in her front hooves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the 8 heroes got ready to depart the ocean, they suddenly heard calls for help in the distance. It was the Hippocamps in love, Salango and Ihari, being held prisoner in an iron cage by Kurayami in its monster Shrimp form. Kurayami was keeping them prisoner because they might have known what happened to the gem.

The heroes new that saving those Hippocamps was the right thing to do so they swam straight for Kurayami.

Just at that moment, the Deep Water Steeds came from nowhere and bizarrely thought that Kurayami was the new keeper of the gem, so they tried to attack it. Kurayami then sent out a wave of dark balck energy at the six Deep Water Steeds, destroying them all.

"Well now we won't have to worry about them any more", said Salango.

"But what about them!", cried Ihari, pointing.

And out of the shadows ran the two sea Gorillas, racing for Kurayami, knowing that it was a threat to even their own kind. Kurayami did the same thing to Hykor and Marnyon as it did to the Deep Water Steeds, sending out shadow power and killing the two Gorillas.

The 8 friends combined their powers together and destoyed the cage, freeing the two Hippocamps and causing Kurayami to glare in rage at them.

"I shall return for you all", snarled Kurayami and it vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once CHIP had brought the heroes back to the surface, they deactivated their armor and powers. Suddenly, Ditzy Doo appeared out of nowhere and spoke desperately, "Don't tell the princesses that I accidently dropped the Gem of Life and Power into the ocean and that had indangered the whole world!"

"Relax", assured Spike, "We got the gem back and we shall bring it to Canterlot at once"

"Besides", added Twilight, "You know that Celestia and Luna are very reasonable"

"Sure", replied Ditzy, "I forgot that, I was just so worried"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gem of Life and Power was then brought to Canterlot and stored away into the forbidden vault.

"I have to say", said Griffy as he and the seven others were back in Ponyville (without the town having any damage this time), "That was the most wetest adventures we've ever had"

_The End (the story shall continue with "Legends of Celestia")_


End file.
